


Impregnation 4 - And then there were Five!

by Moire (AlessNox)



Series: Molly's Little Helpers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/Moire
Summary: Lestrade brings Sally along, but not everyone is as enthusiastic about the addition.





	1. Chapter 1

“No!”

“Definitely not!” Sherlock and Sally Donovan said together. They sat in a circle in Molly's living room, glaring at each other as Molly sat calmly in her chair, the cat threading itself between her legs.

Sally crossed her arms angrily as she said, “I don't mind the blood test, and the idea doesn't frighten me, I did a little experimenting when I was in college, so a little safe play with people that Greg says are good people is fine by me, but I draw the line at having Sherlock Holmes in the room. I will not get naked in front of the...”

“None of that, Sally. You promised.”

“Yes boss.”

“And none of that boss nonsense either. You've been promoted. You need to start relaxing into your rank.”

“I would never have been promoted if you hadn't given me the credit for catching the Water's Gang. You're still the best inspector in Scotland Yard, boss...I mean, Greg.”

“And now that the mutual admiration society is done, I have a question. Why is she here?” Sherlock asked. “She can't be helping Molly, and she is just as much an idiot as she ever was.”

“I was smart enough to catch you, you fake.”

“And as always, your assumptions were completely wrong.”

“Enough!” John said. “I vote yes. I think Sally would make a fine addition to the group.” And it was clear from the way that his eyes roved up and down her body that he was eager to have her.

“I also vote yes,” Molly said. “I expect to be pregnant soon, and if we continue meeting, we will need another woman for when I'm unavailable.”

John and Sherlock looked at her, pleased that Molly had decided to continue their meetings.

“Well, as I'm the one who brought her, It should be pretty clear that I approve of Sally. And Sherlock, I think you should be a little understanding. Sally's had a hard time since her promotion, and people who should have known better have been real dicks to her. When she asked me about how a nice girl could find a man for a little stress relief, I told her about our group, so I vote yes.”

“Well I say no!” Sherlock said. “No, no, no!”

“I vote no too if it means I have to touch him,” Sally said.

“You won't have to touch me, because I won't be there. If she's there, I'm leaving.”

“Well, if Sherlock leaves, the whole thing is off,” Molly said.

“Now, wait a minute,” Greg said. “There must be some arrangement that we can come to that will allow this to happen. What if we just try to keep ourselves between the two of you. We can work it so that you never have to interact directly with each other.”

“Well, in that case. I might be convinced to stay,” Sherlock said, his eyes straying over to John.

“And I suppose that I could too. If I don't have to get close to him. It's enough of a sacrifice having to see him naked. I'll have nightmares.”

“Good! That's sorted” John said rising to his feet. He rubbed his hands together, his smile and the tenting in his trousers suggesting that he was more than a little excited about tonight. “So then are we ready to start?”


	2. Chapter 2

After Sally came out of the bathroom, Greg put an arm around her shoulder and led her into Molly's bedroom. She frowned as she stepped inside. “Is this it? The way that you talked about it, I was expecting something a little grander than someone's bedroom.”

Sherlock stood fully dressed glaring at them.

John and Molly were already naked. Molly sat on the bed resting against the headboard, while John sat on the edge, legs spread wide so that his cock hung large and visible between his legs.

“Let's undress,” Greg said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his socks. Sally glanced over at Sherlock and then turned away pulling her blouse over her head. Greg unlatched her bra for her.

“Thank You.”

“Don't mention it. I used to do it all the time for my wife.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Sherlock!” John said in a stern voice, "Quit your sulking and get undressed." 

Sherlock turned away from them and started pulling off his clothes rapidly.

 

Sally walked defiantly into the middle of the room and placed her hands on her hips, unashamed of her nakedness. “So how is this done?” she said. “Do we all get together and sort of….” She slid her fingers past each other and wiggled them.

“That's exactly what I said!” Greg said with a smile.

Molly climbed off the bed, and rose to her feet, commanding everyone's attention even though she was the shortest one there.

“I think that we should try something different, just to get us in the mood. I think that we should pair off.”

“Pair off? With whom?” Sally said looking askance at Sherlock who was frowning suspiciously at her.

“We'll make it a game. Sherlock, give me your watch.”

 

Sherlock dug in his clothes and came back with his watch which he handed to Molly without facing her. He did not want to turn his back on Sally Donovan. She frowned back at him until Greg put an arm around her and hauled her away from him.

“I'll set the timer for two minutes.” Molly said. “It seems like nothing, but it really can be quite a long time. We'll start by interacting with whoever we're near, and when the alarm goes off, we'll switch to a different person until everyone has had a chance to spend a bit of time with everyone else. What do you think?”

“I think it's great!” John said, his arms wrapping around Molly's waist as he stared lustily across the room at Sally.

“Good.” Molly said setting the alarm before putting the watch on the table. The watch beeped loudly. “Alright, everyone. Pair off.”

 

John moved first. He swept Sally Donovan in his arms and started kissing her, his rapidly awakening cock pressing her belly as he rocked against her.

Never one to back away from a challenge, Sally pushed back against him. The two of them fiercely devouring each other's mouth before anyone else even had a chance to move.

 

Greg and Sherlock and Molly stared at each other for a second before Sherlock said, “You seem to have forgotten, Molly, that an odd number of people can't ' _pair off'_.”

“Then one of us can watch.” Molly said wrapping one arm around Sherlock's waist and taking his cock in her other hand. She stroked it up and down holding it in her palm as she stared up into Greg's eyes. Greg's mouth fell open at the sight. He was held by Molly's gaze, entranced by the turn of her lip, as Sherlock's pout switched to discomfort, her other hand pressing against his buttocks, one finger tip pushing slightly in his hole so that he started to squirm despite himself only to pull away from her with a sigh when the bell rang.

 

Sally was on the floor. John lay on top of her. He seemed to have wasted none of his two minutes, having worked very fast to get her there. She rolled out from under him and crawled over to Greg. He reached down and took her hand to help her to her feet, but he froze breathing in sharply at the feel of her tongue licking the base of his balls. She sucked on one, and then the other, rolling them with her tongue in the side of her mouth. Greg widened his stance to give her room, afraid that his knees might give out when she swallowed his cock into her mouth.

 

Sherlock could clearly see now why Sally had joined the group. It was obvious. She wanted Greg Lestrade, desperately. He could tell by the way she sat in a posture so full of obedience, concentrating hard on giving him pleasure. This wasn't sex. This was reverence. She was worshiping his cock with her mouth.

She must have wanted this for years, but poor Lestrade, loyal Lestrade, would never cheat on his wife despite how unhappy his marriage was. She had asked him about stress relief, a slightly veiled request for sex, and he had mentioned the group. Now finally she had her chance to win him, and she was taking it, showing her love with her lips. Demonstrating her subservience with her 'boss' and the way she let him fuck her mouth.

That was what he was doing now, fucking her mouth. Hips shifting back and forward, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders, shifting now and again to stroke her long, curly hair.

Her hands rested lovingly on his hips, and her mouth was wide, angled up so that her eyes could watch his face. He pressed firmly into her mouth, then slid out again, clenching his buttocks as her head fell back to let him thrust in further. She wanted to please him. Sherlock theorized that it was a daddy complex aggravated by how distant her father had been in her childhood. She had it bad.

 

Molly was lying on the bed, her legs thrust up over John's shoulders as he knelt on the floor eating her out. His lips rubbed against her labia, his tongue flicked across her clitoris making her jump and sigh and wiggle with contentment until the alarm went off, and he pulled back reluctantly.

Sherlock took his chance, rushing forward to catch John's damp mouth with his own, tasting Molly as he licked inside John with his tongue. His hands stroked down John's skin until he touched his cock, that magnificent cock, the one that had dominated his dreams from the moment he'd seen it. No, from the moment he had deduced it, calculating its length by its impression in his trousers. He was only confirming what he had always known, but somehow holding it in his hands made it all so much more real. He closed his eyes and dropped to his knees, physically unable to stop himself from stuffing the thing deep into his mouth. Sally wasn't the only one who could worship that way.

Sally was still on her knees. She hadn't seemed to have heard the bell, and Greg felt no need to tell her. Her mouth felt amazing, and she looked sexy as Hell.

Greg had always found Sally attractive, but off limits. He thought that bringing her here would be a way of releasing a bit of the sexual tension that had always been an undercurrent at work, without the pressure of a relationship. Now he was beginning to think that this might have been a mistake, because despite how good it felt, and oooh! her mouth felt so good… he could tell that this simple act meant something to her. She was trying to tell him something with her mouth, that she had not be able to say in words, and he was afraid he knew what it might be.

He had heard what Sherlock had said during the case of the serial suicides. Naughty gossip spread like wildfire at the Yard. He had talked about her being on her knees with Anderson. Might Anderson have simply been a little stress relief? Practice? A surrogate for someone else that she wanted to do this to, but couldn't? Until recently, he had been a married man.

Sally and Anderson had never made any sense. Everyone said that she could do better. Perhaps she had chosen a married man because she didn't want the complication of someone who would try to hold on to her, because she really wanted someone else.

Greg sighed at the feel of cold air on his cock. The lips had slid off of him. He looked down and saw Molly's arms wrapped around Sally, her hands resting lightly on her breasts. Sally turned her face to look back and Molly caught her lips in a kiss. She pressed her breasts against Sally's back, stretching her neck and using one hand to press Sally's cheek toward her so that her lips and tongue could enter her mouth.

The hand which had held Sally's breast lowered down to her crotch and fingered her clitoris. Greg was pressing into his hand, panting as he stroked. He never would have guessed how hot it would be to see two people that he knew so well making out with each other. He pumped his cock with his hand, unwilling to stop. Afraid that he would go off before the preliminaries were over. But when the bell rung, they pulled away from each other, and he pulled his hand away, letting his red cock hang out in front of him, resolving not to be the first to come today.

He felt the heat of a body next to his, and turned to find himself confronted with the solid figure of John Watson.

 

Molly pulled away from Sally and walked over to the corner to get a bottle of water to drink.

Sherlock turned to find himself face to face with Sally Donovan. They leaned away from each other in distaste both turning to look at John Watson and Greg Lestrade who were glaring at each other like two cowboys in a gunfight.

It was a strange thing the way the two of them sized each other up. John puffed up his chest and stood as tall as he could, his hands at his sides as if at attention. Greg widened his stance looking down at John, the serenity of his face contrasting with the hardness of his cock which stood out at an sharp angle pointing accusingly at John's chest.

And then it happened, a brief lowering of John's eyes. Greg's grin grew wide and he put his hands on his hips as John lowered to his knees and took Greg's cock into his mouth.

 

Sherlock's mouth fell open, and Sally fell forward on her hands, both of them shocked and enthralled by the sight of John slowly moving up and down, up and down on Greg's cock. Greg huffed out a breath, leaning back, his hips thrusting forward to give John access. He closed his eyes.

 

Molly came back and couldn't help but smile at the way Sally and Sherlock leaned forward together, eyes enraptured by the sight of Greg and John. Their heads bouncing in sympathy. She couldn't help herself. She pulled her phone out of the drawer and took a picture. Two heads turned toward her then, anger and shock on their faces. Then the bell went off again.

 

Sherlock rose to his feet striding toward Molly in order to take her phone. She backed away toward the bed, phone behind her back, smirking. But before Sherlock could touch her, he was pushed aside by Greg Lestrade, who said…

“My turn, mate,” as he grabbed Molly up in his arms.

Greg climbed up onto the bed and lay Molly down on her back. She raised her hands over her head, and quickly lost her phone beneath the headboard as Lestrade lowered himself onto her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Greg held himself over her, and kissed her lips gently, sweetly. His erect cock rubbed against her soft triangle of hair before he pulled back his hip and pushed forward again slipping it easily between her folds as she moaned loudly. She held him tightly as he worked into her, sliding slowly in and out in the most traditional Missionary position fucking that somehow turned out to be the hottest thing the other three of them had ever seen.

Greg's muscles bulged as he held his chest up off of her giving himself just enough room to lift his hips and push in smoothly on every stroke. Molly's mouth brushed past his and her chest heaved up and down, her nipples stroking his chest, her hips thrusting up to meet him as his cock slid down to enter her vagina. It was smooth. It was steady. It was hot, the way sweat coated his pectoral muscles only to drop off of his chest and roll between the curve of her breasts. So when the alarm went off again, Sherlock turned it off, wrapping the watch around his wrist, and looking over at John, who was holding his cock in his hand as he watched the two of them fucking.

Then as if seized by an idea, John took Sally and threw her down on the bed beside them, He lifted one of Sally's legs over his shoulder and lined up his cock. He waited, looking into her face until she nodded, and then he pushed the tip inside. It took a bit of work as he was much bigger than Sally was used to, but he eventually got there, and he began to hump her at a much more vigorous pace than the steady dance that Greg and Molly were making.

In comparison, John and Sally seemed to be pounding out a sprint, while Greg and Molly were fucking a marathon. They stared into each other's eyes, Greg sliding in deep with every thrust, and Molly grabbing and holding him in with her muscles before releasing and letting him slide back out again. They were steady and so slow, like the pendulum of a giant grandfather clock.

In contrast, John pounded into Sally at a fever pace. He lifted her hips off of the bed and she arched her back, Holding herself up with her head of curly hair as she cried out, “Harder, please, harder.” John was more than happy to oblige, their exertions rocking the bed until John let out a moan and fell down between Sally's legs with a deep sigh.

Sherlock stood at the foot of the bed slowly pulling himself, while staring dejectedly down at John's sweat soaked back.

Sally smiled lazily, rubbing herself off on John's cock, even as he softened. He sat inside her for a good while before falling out and spilling his come on the bed, just as Molly cried out in stuttering breaths followed closely by Greg who grunted and then thrust quickly three or four times before lowering himself down to lie beside Molly. The two of them held tightly onto each other, and Sally turned envious eyes on them as Sherlock crawled onto the far edge of the bed looking across Sally at John's face.

 

Greg rolled on his back with a huge smile on his face, and Sally had to turn away, looking at Sherlock who lay near her, his sad eyes staring across at John, and she felt such a sympathy for him that her eyes filled with tears. He looked at her then, and they just stared at each other for a moment, understanding passing between them until Molly rose from the bed and looked down on Sherlock who still had his hand on his cock.

She walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. “It's okay, Molly. I'm fine.” Sherlock said, but she just looked sternly at him before lowering herself down and taking his cock in her mouth.

Sherlock tried to pull out, but John stood behind him, his hand pressing against Sherlock's buttocks. Sherlock wiggled, twisting as if he wanted to run away, but John held his hips, and Molly stroked his thighs. He covered his red eyes with his hand, but did not try to leave again as John rubbed his hip hard with one hand. While his knuckle thrust against the puckered hole of his anus. Greg came up then, and put an arm around his shoulder, holding him tight against his chest and kissing the top of his head, until he relaxed, leaning against Greg while Molly and John pleasured him.

John worked the tip of his finger into him, and Sherlock's legs fell out from under him. Molly pulled off as John pushed out a knee to catch him. Molly bent down then lifting Sherlock's legs onto her shoulders and then she continued to work his cock with her tongue and teeth. Greg reached out his hands to hold Sherlock's back, and John helped, his finger still pushing in and out of the hole as Sherlock lay bonelessly between them.

Even Sally got into the mix, steadying John and Greg, and leading them to the bed as Sherlock twisted and bucked, fighting the pleasure they were giving him, trying to hold off his ejaculation out of petulance, only to give in with a sigh, surrendering to the overwhelming good will of the others who only wanted him to be happy. His body relaxing all at once as a cry escaped his lips followed by a full body shiver, and then Molly dropped onto her knees, Sherlock falling almost upright as she gulped and swallowed down his come. Then she slowly pulled off her mouth, and they lifted him up, working together to lay him down on the bed in the spot that wasn't wet with come.

Sally walked across the room, returning with pillows and a blanket, and they propped up his head, tucking the blanket around him until he was swaddled there. Then Molly climbed up and draped herself across him, her naked body lying half over Sherlock's covered one. Then John lay down behind her, leaving Greg to climb in on Sherlock's other side. Sally spooned behind Greg wrapping her arms around him, and they all closed their eyes and rested together in one heap.

 

Mycroft looked at the screen amazed at the sight of so many people piled around his little brother. He had planted the cameras as soon as he'd realized that something important was going on in Miss Hooper's flat, but he had never expected something like this.

He saved the recording onto a disk before erasing the official record, sending himself a reminder to be present the next Friday. Then he slipped the disk into a plastic case and put it in his briefcase. It was past time for him to go home. He rose up from his desk frowning at his own discomfort which he relieved by discretely adjusting himself, before rapidly walking toward the door.

This incident required further study, preferably at home where he could take time to examine it properly. He picked up his umbrella, telling his assistant to send for his car, as he rapidly left the office.


End file.
